SoraMafu OTP Challenge
by Zivye
Summary: A thirty day writing challeng based on Soraru and Mafumafu. Shoose x Aisu and Kradness x Un:c are present at the moment as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_Day One: Holding Hands_**

**(Ice is Aisu. It is an alternate romanization).**

* * *

Mafumafu hated walking home in the dark.

It reminded him of all those times he stayed up at night, questioning why he was alive, why he was even around. He hated how easily he got depressed even though there was nothing to be sad about.

It was all unbelievably stupid.

He had gotten himself into this mess; walking down the dark streets. He had stayed at a bar with Ice and Un:c, hearing them ramble about their relationship problems. Ice going on about how Shoose flirted too much and Un:c complaining that Kradness never stopped making sexual approaches. Later, however, both Shoose and Kradness came to pick them up, Shoose scolding Ice for getting so drunk-which Ice did not take too well-and Kradness going on about how drinking too much is bad for Un:c's health.

Mafumafu, who didn't think to drive to the bar, had to walk home. It was only a few blocks, but it was still dark, and the albino had never really gotten over the fear of being left in the shadows. He was very paranoid, and the fact that he thought he heard footsteps behind him did not help him in the slightest.

It wasn't until a hand was placed on his forearm that he lost it, screaming loudly and trying to pull away from the person who had grabbed him. Another hand found it's way to his mouth, effectively muffling his loud calls for help. He could feel tears coming as he thought of what this person was going to do to him.

"It's me, idiot! Calm down!" Came a lazy sounding voice behind him. Mafu turned his head to the side to see Soraru, and he immediately felt calm.

Soraru let go when he noticed the shorter of the two was no longer struggling, "Soraru-san, you can't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't think you'd freak out so much. You're not a cute girl with big boobs, after all. No one would want to kidnap you." Soraru said, monotonous like usual.

"You're terrible..." Mafumafu sighed, continuing his walk, "Why are you walking around, anyways?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? People could kidnap you and kill you. You're so weak, too, so you wouldn't be able to fight back."

"You just said that no one would want to kidnap me! What is with this sudden change of heart?"

"I don't remembering saying anything like that."

"Liar."

"Seriously."

"Liar!"

"Seriously!"

"Li-" Mafu irupted into a fit of giggles, "I was out with Ice-san an Un:c-kun. They wanted to go drinking."

"I went with Suzumu-san and Lon-chan to a late night restaurant. It had really terrible food, but they thought it was great." Soraru sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe you're just picky?" Mafumafu suggested, laughing when Soraru gave an agitated sigh, "Say, you were worried about me, weren't you?"

Soraru coughed and glared at the other male, "W-what? Where are you getting these narcissistic ideas from?"

"Well, you saw me walking and approached me, and you also said that I could get kidnapped and such..."

"You looked like a stray dog so I came to pick you up." Soraru replied.

"Are you saying you're going to take me to your house and feed me?" Soraru coughed again.

"You're like a scared little kid, so I came to protect you." Soraru explained again.

"My hero," Mafu rolled his eyes, "you're a terrible liar, Soraru-san."

The silence that followed was extremely awkward. No one said a word. Mafumafu was still paranoid, even with Soraru there, shivering and jumping at the tiniest noise. Of course, Soraru noticed and tried to think of ways to get the albino to a state of calm.

Not like he cared about the younger's well-being or anything.

Mafu looked in Soraru's direction as a hand was placed around his own. The albino smiled and looked forward, "Soraru-san's kind, isn't he?"

"Shut up. I'm only doing this because you were jumping into me and it was annoying." Soraru snapped, tightening his hold on Mafumafu's hand subconsciously.

"Even so, your house is all the way across town, right? You didn't have to walk me to my house."

Soraru clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I left some things at your house and I'm going to get them."

"Such a tsundere." Mafumafu giggled. Soraru squeezed Mafu's hand tightly at being called that, smiling sadistically when the younger said he took it back.

Even when they got into the utaite/producer's house, Soraru still didn't let go of his hand. Mafumafu was starting to get embarrassed, "Hey, Soraru, you can let go of my hand now..."

Soraru shrugged and gave the hand a quick squeeze, "It feels nice so why should I?" Mafumafu's face got red and he quickly turned the other way, mumbling something about taking a bath.

Soraru held his hand all the way to the bathroom, Mafu's blush never dying down, "Soraru-san, I need to take a bath..."

"Why don't we take one together?" Soraru could now see the blush spread to Mafu's ears and neck.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day Two: Cuddling_**

Mafumafu had barely managed to pry Soraru's hand off his wrist and lock the bathroom door behind him. It was an accomplishment that should be rewarded, considering it took him about fifteen minutes.

_Why is__he so freakishly strong? _The albino turned on the water for the bath, ready to step in when the temperature was to his liking. _It's like something from a manga._

He stepped in and relaxed in the warm water, sighing in content. He thought over the events, laughing at all the stupid things Ice and Un:c did when they were drunk, and then he got to when Soraru approached him.

_He was acting really cute, like__a tsundere, but then he started acting like..._ He couldn't think of a word. _Like Shoose! Yeah, and he's a tsun like Ice. Maybe he's their child? _For some reason, Mafu could imagine those two with a child of their own. A boy with a personality like Shoose and blonde hair like Ice. _Maybe__it's because they__fit so well together that I can imagine something__like this..._

He finally got out of the bath and put on a robe, exiting the bathroom. He made his way to his bedroom, extremely tired and ready to fall asleep. He got under the covers and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Hey, scoot over here some more." Mafu screamed for the second time that night.

The albino turned to face Soraru, "What are you doing in my bed!?"

"It's cold in your house. I thought we could cuddle for warmth," Soraru said, yawning, "so hurry up and cuddle me, damn it."

Mafu's face was bright red, and he prayed to whoever may be listening to make sure Soraru didn't see it, "C-can't you just get more blankets?"

"You're thinking too much into it," Soraru wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him closer, "now sleep."

Mafu was beyond embarrassed now, his head buried into Soraru's chest, the older's arms wrapped around his waist. _If anyone saw this they would think we were a couple._

"Why is your waist so thin? It's like your a girl or something," The raven haired male commented, "wrap your arms around my shoulders. Have you never cuddled before?"

"Why the hell should I do something like that to a guy like you?" Mafu spat out, keeping his arms firmly by his sides.

Soraru sighed, "Just do it."

Mafu huffed and hesitantly put his arms around the other's shoulders, "Like this?"

Soraru chuckled, "Yeah, just like that."

They would never admit it, but that was the best Soraru and Mafumafu had ever slept in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie_**

Mafumafu didn't want to wake up. He was very warm and whatever he was leaning on was abnormally comfortable. He smiled as he snuggled closer, tightly grabbing on to the source of his warmth and comfort.

"Hey, I want some food." The albino's eyes shot wide open and he jumped back, rolling out of the futon and tripping over a random object.

"You _still _haven't left!?" Mafu asked after he got back up, pointing a finger at Soraru who just yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's hard to leave when you're hugging me so tightly," Soraru replied, stretching and standing up, "I want food."

The shorter, with cheeks flaming red, looked at a clock. 12:38 P.M. Mafu sighed and scratched his hair, backing up. Only to be tripped by the same object that had did the same before. He held it up, seeing that it was a game controller, and suddenly an idea sparked. He grinned evilly.

"If you beat me in Mario Kart, I'll make you food _and_ we'll watch a movie of your choice, but," Mafu took a breath, "if I win, then you'll have to leave."

"Deal." Soraru said without a second thought.

And so they gamed. After Mafu lost the first time, he declared a "Best two out of three". Soraru won the second one as well, so now here they were. Soraru on the couch, scrolling through movies on Netflix while Mafu was making popcorn and tea, grumbling about how it was unfair that he lost the whole time.

"I found a movie." Soraru called out at the exact moment the tea was done. Mafu went in to the living room, taking the popcorn in first and sparing a glance at the TV screen.

"'Marley and Me'?" Mafu questioned, going back into the kitchen to get the tea while listening to Soraru's answer.

"It's a good movie. A comedy."

Needless to say, Mafu bawled his eyes out on Soraru's shoulder, yelling at him about how much of a liar the raven was.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: On a Date

No matter how much Soraru apologised, Mafumafu would never forgive him for the movie.

"How about if I take you out for food?" Suddenly all was forgiven.

"Where to?" Mafu asked, staring at the other who just sighed.

"Anywhere you want to."

Mafu quickly got ready, dashing around the house. Soraru was waiting for him, scrolling through something on his phone and typing occasionally. Mafu snapped his fingers to get the raven's attention, which the latter put his phone up and opened the door.

"After you, princess." Soraru said, bowing at the waist. The albino bit back an insult and walked through the door, squinting his eyes at the light.

"Ahh, the sun's rays are piercing my eyes! I'm going to die, Soraru-san! Help!" Mafumafu fell to his knees and put his palms in front of his eyes, eventually rolling on the ground as if he was in agony.

"Oh no. Whatever will I do without a useless ball of fluff." Soraru rolled his eyes as Mafu got up, acting offended and gasping in disbelief.

"I. Cannot. Believe. You." The albino turned heel and walked away, interrupting the other everytime he tried to talk.

Soraru finally gave up in trying to converse with the other, unlocking his phone instead and seeing that Lon texted him. He started to reply back, and at this moment Mafu had looked at the raven, stopping to have the other catch up with him so he could see what Soraru was doing.

"Who are you texting?" Mafu asked, looking straight ahead with no emotion on his face.

"Huh?" Soraru asked, looking at Mafu and then at his phone, "Lon. Why?"

Mafu looked just about everywhere except at Soraru, "Well, I'm here so you shouldn't be texting other people. It's not nice."

Soraru smirked as he saw red form on Mafu's ears. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket, "I see. That's how it is."

The shorter one looked at the other, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner, "Eh?"

"You want this to be a date."

Mafu opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, unable to form sentences. His cheeks were ablaze and his eyes were wide, "W-what!? No! We're just friends, going to eat!"

"It's fine, you know. We're both single, we can do these kinds of things." Soraru said smoothly, internally laughing.

"Soraru-san, I don't think you understand..." Mafumafu persisted.

"Oh, I think I do," Soraru started talking with his hands while explaining, "you're lonely and can't get a girl, so you're trying to hook up with your best friend. It's a common thing to do. But, I hope you learn from this experience that I'm probably not the one you should put your interest in." For whatever reason, Soraru felt sad saying that last part.

"Um, well," Mafu didn't want to say it, but his brain was telling him that he had to, "I think you will be a great boyfriend to someone one day!" Mafu's face was bright red, and he desperately tried to hide it.

Soraru smiled and looked up at the sky, "I wonder who that someone will be..."


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Kissing

"Do you have any idea where we're even going?" Soraru asked, watching Mafumafu move his head in different directions.

"Of course I do!" The albino huffed, stomping his foot to the ground, "Just follow me."

Soraru sighed but did as the other told. The raven knew that Mafu would get them lost or forget where he was going, that was just his type of personality. The albino wanted to take charge, but he was terrible at it. Must be a Libra...

Mafu blew out from his nose, knowing that he had gotten himself lost. He barely went out anywhere, and this was proof of that. He had no idea where his favourite place to eat meat was even at. Usually Soraru would drive him there and the albino wouldn't even pay attention to how they got to their destination.

"Why don't you tell me where you want to go and I'll lead you there?" Soraru suggested, hoping the other would relent just this once.

Mafu huffed but quickly took a few deep breaths, "Fine. I want to go that place where you always cooked the meat."

Soraru smiled and walked in front of the shorter one, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, "This way."

Mafu could feel his face heat up, and he cursed everything that made him get so easily embarrassed, "B-but this time I get to cook the meat!"

"Make sure you don't leave a centimeter uncovered by meat, then. You know how much that bothers me."

"Yes, I've heard your lectures about how wasteful it is, Soraru-san."

This caused Soraru to get into another rant, which was over by the time they were at the front doors of the restaurant. Mafu let out a sigh of relief and pushed open the doors, quickly finding a booth by the window and setting everything up.

"You always sit by a window." Soraru commented, looking out said window and watching the busy street.

"That's because," a waitress came by and dropped off their bowl of raw meat and chopsticks, "I like to look at how the world is around us. It's fun to see how other people react to daily situations."

Soraru watched as Mafumafu looked out the window, seemingly entranced by the people walking about. The waitress came by again and asked what they would want to drink. Both asked for water, which the waitress jotted down and walked away, leaving Mafu to his work on the grill.

"You could put a piece there," Soraru pointed out an empty section.

"Yes, yes. I see it." Mafu giggled, setting the final piece of meat down on the little section, waiting to turn it.

"Here you go," the waitress said, setting one big glass of water down and two straws before walking away. Mafu stared at the glass, thoroughly confused.

"Why is there only one glass..?" The albino questioned, "And why is it so big?"

Soraru, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why that waitress sounded so familiar. He finally was snapped out of his thoughts when Mafu tapped his shoulder, motioning to the glass. Soraru finally realised it.

"The waitress must have thought we were a couple and gave us only one drink." Damn you, Lon.

"H-huh?" Mafu stuttered out, almost dropping a piece of meat while turning it, "But we're both boys!"

"Maybe she's into BL." Soraru replied, stirring the water with his straw and taking a drink.

"When she comes back I'll ask for another." Mafu said, flipping more meat.

"I can't drink all of this by myself. Drink it with me."

Mafu was about to argue back but instead tore open his straw and took a drink of the water, blushing furiously. At the same time he took a drink, Soraru did too, their foreheads only mere centimeters apart.

Mafu turned off the grill. He needed a distraction so he looked out the window while grabbing a piece of meat. Soraru, trying to see what Mafu was so interested in, looked out the window, grabbing the same piece of meat that the albino did. They each bit on separate ends, coming closer and closer to each other's mouths until their lips met.

They both felt a spark, Soraru's eyes widening as he realised what that meant and Mafu's eyes widening at the shock of kissing his best male friend and liking it.

Mafu tried to pull away, but Soraru held his head in place, keeping him there. The albino opened his mouth to protest, and Soraru was about to stick his tongue into Mafu's mouth, but then there was a coughing sound.

"Please don't have sex in our restaurant, save it for the bedroom at your own homes."


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Lon stood there, a mischievous smile on her face as she watched Soraru pull away from Mafumafu. Soraru gave her the look, which she just shrugged her shoulders, placed the bill on the table, and walked away.

Mafumafu, who had been watching this exchange with a face that couldn't possible get redder, was thoroughly confused, "H-huh?"

At the small, questioning noise, Soraru turned back to the albino, his mouth forming a smirk and his eyes giving off a...different emotion, "Say, since I spent the night at your place, why don't you spend the night at mine?"

It was already five o'clock, and Mafu's house was farther away than the raven's. Plus, the mall was around his house, and he figured the white haired male would want to stop at GameStop or some other store.

Mafumafu didn't know what to think. His best friend had just...kissed him, and now he was inviting him to his house!? This relationship is moving to fast, I can't handle it! Mafu paused and realised what he just thought. Wait, there's no relationship, I'm going insane!

Soraru took a few sips of the water, watching Mafu as he had an argument with himself. You could always tell when the albino was thinking hard, for he made strange facial expressions and moved his hands around. Soraru coughed to get the other's attention, raising an eyebrow as to say, "Well?"

"U-um," Mafu tapped his index fingers together, looking everywhere but the raven, "I-I guess."

"Alright, let's go." Soraru quickly stood up, grabbing the younger's hand and throwing money at Lon, who caught it with a knowing look on her face.

"W-wait, Soraru-san! You're walking to fast!" Mafu cried out, almost tripping as Soraru practically ran in the direction of his house.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Soraru asked, slowing down for the younger, but still holding on to his hand.

Mafu smiled brightly, "Sure!" His smile turned into a frown, "B-but, Soraru-san..."

"Hm?" The raven didn't like this change in atmosphere, "What is it?"

"Y-you're not going to do...thing to me, right?"

Soraru thought for a moment. Things..? "What do you mean?"

Mafu buried his face in his free arm, "Don't make me say it."

A light bulb came on in Soraru's mind, "Oh, you mean like sex!" Soraru turned around and whispered in the other's ear, "Not unless you want to."

Mafu jumped and let out a squeek, stumbling backwards but not falling for Soraru's grip was strong, "Of course I don't want to!"

Soraru laughed, stopping in front of the doors of the mall and pushing one open, holding it for Mafu but not making a sarcastic remark this time. They ventured the many stores in the mall. They were in a clothing store when Soraru had an idea.

"Hey. Let's try on each other's clothes."

"What? Why do you want to do that? Do you have a screw loose?" Mafu questioned, looking back at his friend and then to a stack of shirts.

How can I get him to do it? Soraru thought and thought, and finally came up with something, "Think of it as a contest. Whoever looks better is the winner."

"If that's the case," Mafu's voice went very deep, "I'll be the best."

They went to the changing rooms, Soraru trying to go into the same one as Mafu. The albino pushed him back everytime, however, and finally was able to lock the door. Soraru sighed in defeat and went to the one next to Mafu's, catching the clothes Mafu threw at him and then tossing his own over to the albino.

"Done!" They both proclaimed at once, unlocking their doors and stepping out.

"Wha-" Mafu burst out laughing at the sight of Soraru. The clothes were way to small on the raven. The sweatshirt and jeans looking as if they were going to cut off his limbs.

Soraru, on the other hand, was freaking out internally about how absolutely adorable Mafumafu looked in his clothes. Everything was too big for him. The jacket's sleeves ended at the boy's pale fingers. The shirt underneath looked like a dress, and jeans were almost falling off of him.

"You won." Soraru said, clapping.

"Of course I did. I'm the best, after all!"

Soraru chuckled, "Do you want your reward?"

Mafu gasped, "Of course! I didn't put on your clothes for not-" Soraru pecked the other's lips before going back into the changing room.

"Come on. Unless you want to stay in my clothes all day?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Mafu mumbled, going into the changing room and locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: Cosplaying

They finally arrived at Soraru's house. At this time, however, it was around midnight (Mafumafu had insisted on watching the sunset), and both were very tired. The albino wanted to sleep on the futon and absolutely would not give it up, so they both slept together again. Morning arose and Soraru awoke at seven in the morning, Mafu still sound asleep.

He got up and decided to make breakfast for the albino, attempting to cook scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast. He ended up burning everything.

"Shit, he'll never let me live this down unless I clean it up." Soraru cursed, running around the kitchen whilst trying to hid the evidence of his failure.

Unbeknownst to him, Mafu was watching him do this and was in a bit of a mental conflict. He was torn between making fun of the male, comforting him, or just pretending he didn't see it. He made his decision as he quietly slipped back into the bedroom, pretending to be asleep.

Soraru came and gently shook the male, "Hey, let's go out and eat breakfast."

The younger pretended to be sleepy and rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Where to?"

Soraru smiled and told the boy about this cafe that the raven had discovered. They had wigs and outfits you could chose from and cosplay while eating.

"Get ready and we'll go." Soraru said, heading for the door.

An hour past and they were finally there. Soraru quickly went to the rack with the outfits and picked on out for Mafu.

"Put this on." He shoved the smaller boy towards a dressing room and went to the one next to it with his own outfit of choice.

Minutes passed. Mafu didn't want to go out. Not in this. Soraru was waiting outside, asking if the other was done yet.

"Soraru-san, this outfit..." Mafumafu started.

"Fits you perfectly, right?" Soraru finished, "Come out, don't be shy."

Mafu sighed and unlocked the door. He slowly pushed it open, revealing hid attire.

"Soraru-san, why did you pick this outfit?" Mafu asked, pulling the blue dress down.

"You know who you're dressed as, right?" Soraru asked, placing a hand on his hip and walking to an available table.

"This is...Marry from Mekaku City Actors, right?"

"Yes. And I'm..?"

Mafu's face flushed as he realised, "You're Seto from the same show..."

Soraru sat down in the booth, gesturing to the seat across from him, "Please sit down, Marry-chan."

Mafu sighed and sat down, his dress getting in the way of his eating every five seconds.

_It was on that day that I made a vow. I must make Soraru-san pay until he can not pay anymore. _


	8. Chapter 8

Due to it being against the rules (apparently) to post stories about real people (even though there are countless stories about YouTubers on this site), I will be remaking this and moving it to my Wattpad account. I will not use this account anymore. If you want to continue following my works, please find me on Wattpad.

Sorry for the inconvenience, it hopefully won't happen again.

PS: It's also against the rules to just post author's notes for a chapter, but the amount of care I have is just nonexistent.

Wattpad: -Zivye


End file.
